


[podfic] Locust Tree

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not dear to you,” Corvo says through gritted teeth. His lips part, voice all rocky from misuse. There’s no seduction; only seething anger. “Kiss me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Locust Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locust Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223266) by [blodynbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blodynbach/pseuds/blodynbach). 



cover by me

[link to podfic ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/locust%20tree.mp3)(length: 00:09:52 | size: 9.2 MB)


End file.
